The present invention relates generally to the field of wearable biomedical devices, and more particularly to a reconfigurable hardware platform for wearable biomedical devices.
Machine learning classification tries to identify to which a set of categories (or subpopulations) a new observation belongs on the basis of a training set up data containing observations whose category membership is known. Currently, classifier systems consider each classification event individually. For instance, if a classifier is analyzing health-related data that is being streamed in a continuous manner, the classifier might make one classification each second. When the classifier classifies a one-second piece, the classifier has no memory of any earlier classifications.
Co-processors are computer processors used to supplement the functions of a primary processor, such as the central processing unit (CPU). One operation that can be performed by a co-processor is signal processing and more particularly digital signal processing. Co-processors can be customized for a particular use, i.e., an Application-Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC).